


Good luck

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [13]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Hades gets a late night call
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Good luck

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405733660/

Hades sat behind his desk cigar pushed to the side of his mouth. He was getting ready to call it a night after what felt like the longest day he had ever had. Tower one was already down to just evening personnel. He ran a hand down his face.

"I really need to delegate things more." He mumbled as the words started bleeding into each other. 

He laid the report down stood up and stretched. This was the last one for today. After the twelve meetings dealing with his brother Zeus and dealing with complaints he was exhausted. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it. His blue eyes looked at the glass them back to the bottle shrugging pouring a little more than he usually did. 

He took a slow sip letting the notes of it float over his tongue. Walking back over to his desk he grabbed the report then looked over the city. Leaning into his desk he sighed. His phone started ringing. Not recognizing the number he hit ignore and looked back at the dark city and its neon lights. 

His mind whirling with the possibilities of what he could be doing with his lovely wife at home. He smirked when the familiar ring of his wifes ringtone filled the air. He felt like he had summoned her with his mind alone. He downed the rest of his whiskey swallowing hard as he answered. 

"Hello Sweetness"

"We have her" A garbled voice came from the other side. 

He fought a chuckle "Have who?" He asked

"Your Wife. Persephone." the voice said quickly.

He looked at his phone and shook his head before bringing it back to his ear. 

"oh."

"Oh?"

He smiled maliciously

"you don't have her." 

He paused.

"She has you."

His smile faded to a smirk eyes gleaming red.

"Good Luck" His finger hit the end call button. 

He laughed as he threw the phone back down on his desk. 

Sighing "At least one of us is having fun."


End file.
